hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Knight
The Knight is the protagonist and playable character of Hollow Knight. Lore The Knight is a discarded Vessel.White Lady: "Is it more than simply a Vessel?" Troupe Master Grimm: "Even a vessel discarded bears fierce strength." They are the child of the Pale King and the White Lady,White Palace lore tablet: "Eternity in promise and charge in progeny cursed."''White Lady: ''"Success then for the scarlet heart, and irony, to use my spawn to grow its own." born in the Abyss with Void inside their shell.Pale King: "Born of God and Void."''White Lady: ''"The Kingsoul... What is at the heart of it I wonder? If its curiosity wills it, it should seek out that place. That place where it was born, where it died, where it began..." Hornet is the Knight's sister through their shared father.White Lady: "It faced the Gendered Child? She's a fierce foe, strong in mind and body, striking reflection of her mother, though the two were permitted little time together. I never begrudged the Wyrm's dalliance as bargain. In fact, I feel some affection for the creature birthed."Hornet to the Knight: "Would you supplant our birth-cursed sibling, or would you transcend it?" Like the rest of their Vessel siblings, the Knight is genderless.Reddit AMA comment on the Knight being genderless.Developer note: the hollow knights have no gender. After climbing out of their birthplace in the Abyss, the Knight witnessed their sibling the Hollow Knight being taken out of the Abyss by the Pale King. The entrance to the Abyss was sealed, causing the Knight to fall back down.The scene that is shown after using the Dream Nail on the egg in the Abyss. Sometime after this, despite the entrance being sealed, the Knight and some of their siblings managed to escape the Abyss.Reddit AMA comment on the Knight escaping the Abyss. Eventually, the Knight ended up wandering outside of Hallownest for unknown reasons.Hornet: "You've seen beyond this kingdom's bounds. Yours is resilience born of two voids." Spending time in this area caused the Knight to lose their memories, but being there did give them a certain resilience.Void achievement: "Remember the past and unite the Abyss" They returned to Hallownest after a call went out from either the Radiance or the Hollow Knight.Dreamers: "What compels its climb out of the darkness? What compels its return to this sacred kingdom? A call from beyond the Seals? By the Vessel, or by that captive light?"Reddit AMA comment on why the Knight left Hallownest. In-game events At the beginning of the game, the Knight is equipped with only their Old Nail and the ability to heal themselves using SOUL. Throughout the game, the Knight gains access to new powers and items to help them through their journey. After encountering the Dreamers in the Resting Grounds, the Knight acquires the Dream Nail. With this weapon, they can break the Seals in the Temple of the Black Egg by killing each of the three Dreamers. This allows them to enter the Black Egg, where they can fight the Hollow Knight. If the Hollow Knight is faced before obtaining Void Heart, the Knight kills their sibling and takes their place in sealing the Radiance. If the Knight has fought Hornet twice and has the King's Brand and the Shade Cloak, they have access to both halves of the Kingsoul. When the complete Kingsoul is equipped, the Knight can transform this charm into Void Heart by going to their birthplace at the bottom of the Abyss and remembering their past. Void Heart allows the Knight to unify the Void under their will.Void Heart description: "Unifies the void under the bearer's will." With Void Heart, the Knight can use the Dream Nail on the Hollow Knight after Hornet holds them down. If the Dream Nail is not used, the Knight has to kill the Hollow Knight. This gives a similar ending as the ending without having Void Heart, but instead, Hornet becomes a Dreamer, her face appearing on the entrance to Black Egg. Using the Dream Nail initiates the fight with the Radiance. At the end of this fight, the Knight breaks their shell and lands the finishing blows on the Radiance in their Shade form, with the help of the Shade of the Hollow Knight. Both siblings and all the other Shades in the Abyss then return to the Void. In Godhome, the Knight can ascend by attuning all the Gods of Hallownest and defeating them in the Pantheons.Godtuner pick up text: "Seek the gods of Hallownest. Tune their power. Through their strength, ascend." In the Pantheon of Hallownest at the end of the fight with Absolute Radiance, the Knight breaks their shell and their Shade falls into the Void. The Void Entity then appears which kills Absolute Radiance, after which Void starts leaking from Godseeker's body in Junk Pit and eventually bursts out of her. If Godseeker was given a Delicate Flower, the Void and Godseeker disappear instead. Gallery Trivia * The Knight's design is taken from Team Cherry's first game, Hungry Knight, which was made during a Game Jam that started the company. ** While the two games are very different, Team Cherry has stated that they "liked the main character and the general aesthetic so much that they fleshed it out and expanded on it."Team Cherry's list of game jam games. ** This plan was put forward through the conceptual "Hungry Bug" artworks done by Ari Gibson, which helped visualize and shape the world of Hollow Knight.Team Cherry's DeviantArt profile. ** Mister Mushroom makes reference to Hungry Knight in his first dialogue with them, saying "...It's nice that you were able to help your friend. So you're not hungry any more?" * The Steam Trading Card refers to the Knight as "Hollow Knight".Steam Trading Card of the Knight. * When the Knight has one Mask left, Void particles can be seen floating off them. Their posture also changes from upright to a bent over, gasping stance. * Team Cherry has stated that they are not sure how the Knight escaped the Abyss. }} de:Der Ritter es:El Caballero fr:Le Chevalier pl:The Knight ru:Рыцарь uk:Лицар pt:O Cavaleiro Category:Browse Category:Combat (Hollow Knight)